


致以遥远的问候 05 童乐之罪

by zephyr953



Series: 致以遥远的问候 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr953/pseuds/zephyr953
Summary: 德雷斯罗萨战争后，砂糖和德林杰得以从海军船上逃生。





	致以遥远的问候 05 童乐之罪

她吃腻了外国寡淡的饭菜，夜里翻来覆去地思念海鲜烩面和蜂蜜面包，当然还有葡萄。德林杰说这糟糕的感觉叫乡愁，她不耐烦极了，踢着石子儿忿忿骂道，那破地方算哪门子的故乡？德林杰嚼着三明治，答了一句极不符杀手身份的话，把她逗得哈哈大笑。

他说有过家人地方就是故乡。

吃完火腿三明治，他俩就平分了剩下的贝利，贴了贴脸颊，在小镇码头道别。那小屁孩儿继续当杀手去了，声称某天要杀了那混蛋白马一雪前耻，或者机缘巧合再回到少主身边。她则随意跳上某艘去夏岛的货船，半句没提唐吉诃德。哈哈，就算少主有办法从因佩尔出来，她又有什么脸再去见他？被寄予最大希望的她，被保护得最最周全的她，平日最受少主和干部宠爱的她，因为那么荒谬的原因搞砸了一切。去他的吧，他不会想见我了，我怎么不去死呢。

现在她彻底没了家人，茕茕孑立，还不如十几年前的光景。那时候她还有个姐姐，两人像狗一样被拴在人口集市的仓库。满脸髭须的男人扭着肥胖的身子，一边扯住莫奈的头发，一边用下半身笨拙地蹭上少女的肌肤。好一个尤物！送给天龙人糟蹋多可惜！先让我舒服舒服！

她扯着嗓子大哭，好像决了堤的眼泪能把莫奈留住似的。求饶不能，下跪不能，但唐吉诃德能。集市经理脑袋开了花，血溅到她脸上，混着泪水腥腥咸咸。多弗朗明哥像个从地狱来的救世主，扑腾着羽翼把她俩带离可怕的人间。

唐吉诃德家族就是有这能耐，让叛逆者死心塌地，让无家可归者有家，让一个孩子明白，自己要做什么，要成为什么。

某天晚上她起床喝水，莫奈不在床上，她鬼使神差地上楼，从少主房间的门缝里见到了意料之中的画面，肉体缠绵，香艳至极。我们不是家人吗？怪可笑的。她在房门前坐了一整夜。第二天莫奈在房间里给她造了个小小的雪屋，她没披斗篷也浑身热的像着火，雪花落上睫毛便刹那融化。

我要走了，去做王室卧底。糖糖你别急，少主说新果实很快就会弄到手了，一定非常适合你！

他也会像那样抚摸我吗？像个父亲一样，说我们是一家人？

——噢噢，这货船水手是个愣头青，该放帆时收了桅杆，搞得船身猛地颠簸，呆在船尾的她扶着围栏把三明治吐了个精光。天旋地转像极了十几年前她服用果实时的闹剧。该死的，唯独那种感觉，声色犬马匆匆奔流向前，单单把她留在十岁的身体躯壳里，实在太过清晰。她在全家族殷切的目光下吞咽果实，又在欢呼声中止不住地干呕。托雷波尔晃荡着黏糊糊的袖子，恭喜她能无忧无虑地摆弄玩具，一辈子做家族里的小姑娘。她擦擦嘴角，狠狠踢向托雷波尔的膝盖，你去死好了！巴法罗像个嘟囔不停的土拨鼠，哎哟哎哟，记住血之家规哦～吃了果实就要好好做唐吉诃德的家人，我们少主最讨厌恩将仇报的白眼狼啦！而少主挂上一如既往的笑容，怎么会呢，现在留在我身边的各位都是最重要的家人了哦，说完披上外套离开大厅，没叮嘱她一句话。只有误以为被需要的Baby5为她写了长长的服用果实注意清单，不出几天她便把能力玩转得炉火纯青，成了收复王国计划里，最难以置信的王牌。

Baby5十二岁时，她十岁，两个女孩瘦瘦小小的看不出分别；Baby5十九岁时，她还是十岁，黑发少女已出落的风情万种，扛枪叼烟足以媚惑整个酒馆的恶徒，而她只有一头滑稽的油绿短发和矮小平坦的身躯，分明是个孩子。随着家族势力扩大，在少主房间里过夜的男人女人也日趋丰富，从十几岁的贵族少年，到卖了姓氏的落魄公主，她常常经过那扇门，并感到灵肉分离的不适。她太熟悉少主的口味，多弗朗明哥对床伴的选择算不上苛刻，管你年轻或成熟、顺从或野性，受制于人，委身于人时不都一个样子？尽管如此，这些形容词，这些床笫之事，都和她，一个十岁的孩子，没半点关系。

货船于某国码头停泊，她下了船，走向陌生繁华的城镇。她漫无目的，无所事事，是把活人变成玩具换几千贝利来吃喝玩乐？还是探赜索隐报纸版面寻找复仇的线索？又或者自投罗网被扔进因佩尔的大牢？如此还能与家人们挨得近些。她不合时宜地想吃葡萄，德岛的特产葡萄，多汁甜美，这破岛上不可能有卖。

这也叫乡愁？德林杰那小子一定会这样定义。

记忆中只有那一天，只有那么一天——在占领德岛后的第几个月，她被小人族的飞箭划破了手臂，夜里哭着去敲国王房门。只披着单薄丝质长袍的高大男人抱她上床，安排古亚迪乌斯去炸掉小妖精的根据地。她裹着兔毛斗篷，抹干净眼泪把脸埋进国王的肩窝，她算准了紫罗兰这几天被外派邻国做任务，国王今晚没有床伴。

哈，那又怎样？你在想什么呢，你才十岁，你永远十岁。

那些早已了熟于心的年龄计算，在陷入高等天鹅绒床褥上的那一刻，彻底被抛至脑后。

王室寝宫偌大、漆黑、冰凉，坐落与德岛主城区的高处，总能拥抱第一缕海风。雕琢精美的彩绘玻璃窗把王宫内部与外界哄闹燥热的城镇隔离开来，恪尽职守地构筑着华美庄严的罗萨古堡。夜很深了，她的国王开了一瓶粉红气泡酒——大半夜的这可真够怪异的——从壁橱里挑出一只装饰着斗鱼的水晶酒杯，斟满递给她。你知道的，我绝不会容忍伤害家人的行为，这些国民正因为有你，才能过着富足美好没有忧虑的生活啊，砂糖！

我分明有名字的，为什么不叫我的名字。她喝了酒依旧清醒得很，在内心最深的底部悄悄嗫嚅。在加入唐吉诃德家族之前，哦，在沦为奴隶前，砂糖也有过名字，是一个非常女孩儿气的俏皮名字，念出那些音节便好似尝了蜜糖。这有什么重要的呢？那俗气真名已经被遗弃多年，只有少主赋予的代号“砂糖”才是真的。

（He loves me with every beat of his cocaine heart.）

国王合拢密不透光的窗帘，捻起灭烛长匙熄了壁灯，随意摘了墨镜仰躺上床背靠鹅绒枕。她像只猫乖巧蜷缩于少主身侧，试探着环抱男人的坚实上臂，再探出套了手套的手掌生涩地摩挲上胸腹，幻想那触感，粗糙吗？柔软吗？过浓的夜色里她什么都看不见，无从知晓男人有一双怎样的眼睛，尽管如此，她还是为能和少主共享私密空间而全身心的快乐。多弗朗明哥身上有令人愉悦的海盐、粉红胡椒和广藿香的悠长味道，眼下她只剩嗅觉还算活跃，贪婪又克制地呼吸，试图镌刻成永恒的记忆。

国王捏起她下颌，如同捏一枚蛤蜊。大拇指覆上砂糖的下唇，啊，她是那么脆弱那么易碎，小小的生命在年长男人的掌心里微弱又渺小，又是那么强大且深邃，得以用幼小身躯承载无处安放的漫长年月。她含住国王的拇指，不顾多弗一瞬间的惊愕，舌尖寸寸蔓延指纹，那双罪恶的手，操纵国家的手，让人乖乖听话的手，此刻正游移在她口中，指端像她常吃的葡萄——她几乎在吮吸了。

砂糖，坐上来。国王命令道。

他每天都挂着标志性笑容，这时候却疲惫不堪。砂糖敢打赌，尊敬的少主大人为她开门时不曾想到今夜是这样的夜。她尚未决定应表现出笨拙还是熟络，身体就先快于思考做出了行动，好笑的是，她的身子太小以至于几乎是攀爬上国王的髋骨，如同一只货真价实的玩偶。可恶，她恨极了自己，恨那颗果实恨得咬牙切齿，又要感恩那恶魔给了她辅佐少主的力量。身体内部在进行毁灭和重构的拉扯运动，滚烫得很，于是肆无忌惮起来，隔着手套触摸少主胯间粗硬的性器，甚至试图虔诚地贴上脸颊。这是你给我的身体，我的国王，她近乎狂乱地想着，我平坦的胸部，竖直的线条，孩童样子的脸腮，是你给的；我的第二次生命，凝滞的年龄和泥淖的心，也是你给的。你是我的国王，我的父亲，我的爱人。你会接受我，你会——

喂喂，来真的啊，你还小吧，砂糖？正常来算现在有二十岁了吗？就算是，也果然很让我找不到状态啊。多弗朗明哥想起什么似的正欲起身，猛然间倒吸一口冷气——她认真的。

（…Light of my life, fire of my loins. Be a good baby, do what I want…）

这里是德雷斯罗萨，这是你的国家，是唐吉诃德真正的故土，是热情之国，是罪恶乐园。没有人比你更适合统治这里了，你势必为王——

当口腔内壁勉强包裹住性器顶端，就不再多余空间可供深入。她太小了。距离国王的声音那么远，以至于她吞吐着流下眼泪。莫奈也是这样做的吗？紫罗兰也是吗？那些贵族，王子，公主，也是这样服侍国王吗？想到自己这可悲的身躯，仅仅只能做到这里，便不受控制地悲哀战栗，心理生理双重震颤。

乖孩子。多弗抱起砂糖，把她搂在胸前，宽大的手掌抚摸她稍微汗湿的卷发，凑上去亲吻眼角泪珠。真是我的好孩子。她同国王接吻，唇齿忙不迭接纳国王长驱直入的舌，吻到窒息之时整个人难以支撑，向后摔回床上。多弗俯身，以手肘为支点，小心压住她，从脖颈一路舔舐，掠过红得滴血的耳后，碾过停止发育的胸部，以及幼嫩的大腿，纤细的脚踝。砂糖，当时把你从人口集市带回家族是对的，你那眼神一看便知是可塑之才啊！我知道你在想什么，虽然停在十岁的身体里，但你对家族的贡献不可计量，呋呋呋，你可是我最重要的部下，最在乎的家人啊！

（Boy you're so crazy, baby. I love you forever, not maybe.）

（…You are my one true love, you are my one true love……）

我爱你。她在潮湿泥泞的旷野中行走，在偏离现实的意识里低语：少主，我爱你。

有多爱我？

我愿意为你去死。

乖孩子，有特雷波尔的保护，你不会死的。

……

特雷波尔怎么样她不知道，反正她想自己马上就要死了。不能为少主而死真是丢脸至极，而莫奈也没能那样死去。说起她那姐姐，当莫奈的死讯传到德雷斯罗萨，她无动于衷，心里的湖面不过是飘了片落叶。家族的教育就是如此啊，死亡在所难免，最大的价值便是为他捐躯，如果不能，那就是莫大的浪费。

死前再吃一次蔷薇乌贼汁焗饭吧，那是最后一次家族聚餐的主菜。不知不觉她已经沿着城镇边缘走了半个小岛，此时跃入眼帘的是一幢孤零零的咖啡屋，招牌上涂鸦着一只憨态可掬的蜘蛛，门口还有一只扛着枪的猎犬，叼着写有“欢迎”的木板。

砂糖跳上吧台中间的高凳子，转身发现右手边一个女孩盯着她瞧。通缉令发布的这么快吗？她想扯下手套，封了所有人的嘴，可那女孩却说：

你今年多大？

她迟疑着，大着胆子说了实话。二十二。

这样啊。麻花辫女孩咬了一口仙贝，若有所思。一头罕见的蓝色卷发的女店主递给女孩一杯绿茶，又端给砂糖一杯葡萄汁。这杯请你的哦！想吃什么尽管说。她眨眨眼睛，消失在后厨。

我叫玛丽安努，是个画家，你也可以叫我Miss黄金周。右边的女孩擦擦嘴角的仙贝碎屑，支起了画板，我可以给你画幅画吗？

……请便。反正我就要死了，还会怕什么呢？她打量起咖啡店，墙壁上挂着异域风格的相片，显然是来自蓝海对面的岛屿景色。留声机吱吱呀呀地放一张唱片，稚嫩的女声用异国语言歌颂着航行，指针，之类的故事。

午后阳光炙热，她最后一次回忆她的国王，他的国度。每个下午的弗拉门戈，伴随羊肠和枫木制成的吉他乐声，悠扬地回荡在德雷斯罗萨的每个角落。Baby5的哪个猥琐男友又被收拾掉了，她骂骂咧咧地声称要杀掉Joker，巴法罗舔完第四根冰淇淋，他在赌场输掉了五千贝利，正打算找人借钱。德林杰还没下课，打了个巨大的哈欠。乔拉在庭院给雕塑上色，那几个年长男人正在竞技场扮演英雄。

她的国王被一群年轻女郎拥簇着坐在泳池边的长椅，透过太阳镜不知在瞧何处，一如往常呋呋呋笑着。菠萝蜜瓜和报纸香槟堆满了桌子，她刚吃完一串葡萄，此时泡在泳池里，乘着火烈鸟游泳圈，摘了手套涂红色指甲油，这个炎夏似乎永远无法结束。

OK！玛丽安努完成了画作，调转画框给她展示。砂糖长久地盯着那幅肖像画，拳头把手套攥得潮湿，喉咙发紧，像被过甜的水果齁住。紧接着眼泪大滴大滴地摔落，好像十二年光阴未曾流淌，她还是当年的爱哭鬼。

那幅画正是她自己，二十二岁的砂糖。佩戴着她擅长的表情，身材曼妙，手里还举着葡萄，好像下一秒就要说出她的口头禅：那你去死吧。

她终于后知后觉的明白，在异乡被击碎了灵魂。十二年来，童乐果实创造的玩具唯独只有她。玛丽安努被她的反应吓了一跳，正要匆忙收起画像，却被一只带手套的手毫不客气地一把推回高脚凳。砂糖夺过画笔，在画像的角落刷刷写下了一串字母，组成了多年不曾被呼唤的单词。

那是她的真名。


End file.
